1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device equipped with electric components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 06-080040 and 07-286658 disclose related shift lever devices. The related shift lever devices electrically detect a position of a shift lever according to on-off of a switch and display a position of the shift lever with illumination. The related shift lever devices include various kinds of electric components mounted to a body case along with a circuit board.
In a shift lever device 101 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-080040, an electric circuit is formed by a variety of connectors 104a and 104b and a parking position detection switch 104c disposed on a circuit board 104 along with various kinds of circuit components, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The circuit board 104 is fixed to a body case 102, and covered and protected by a board cover 105 to be fixed to the body case 102.
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-286658, an electric component 204 such as a solenoid and a shift lock unit 206 are disposed on a bracket 210 provided separately from a circuit board 205 and the bracket 210 is mounted to a body case to mount the electric component 204 on the body case, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The electric component 204 is electrically connected to the circuit board 205 via a connector 204a.